Eternal Love
by Konohashinobi07
Summary: Esme and Carlisle first meeting each other in 1911.
1. Broken Leg

A/N: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If I did, then Jasper would be MINE and MINE ALONE! Hahahahaha! I don't know when I'll update between chapters, but I'll update as soon as possible. Enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Columbus, Ohio 1911

A medium-sized farm was located on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio. The house itself was small compared to the large red barn behind the house. On the right side of the barn stood a small white chicken coop that contained several rows of chickens. The small garage situated on the west part of the house contained a small automobile. A huge oak tree could be seen toward the east part of the house.

The east side of the house only contained small windows. The topmost window was the only one with curtains. It was the early morning and the sun was starting to peak out from the horizon. The sun's rays slowly made their way through the topmost window and crept into the small bedroom. Once inside the room, the rays of light crawled onto the face of a sleeping female lying on her side facing the window. A wooden table with a small lamp was on the right side of the bed. The walls were white and the ceiling was also white. A dresser was could be found in a far corner. A closet was positioned in the middle of the wall opposite of the bed.

The sleeping female began to slowly open her eyes. When she became blinded by the brightness of the sun, she turned onto her back and fully opened her eyes. After stretching her arms, the female sat up and ran her small hand through her hair. Several moments later, the girl grabbed the covers and threw them off her and onto the middle of the bed.

She walked her way over to the dresser and picked out a light blue skirt. Next, she made her way to the closet and opened the doors. The girl immediately began rummaging through the many shirts and blouses until she chose a blouse that she liked. The blouse was yellow with a purple butterfly in the middle of the shirt.

"Esme, sweetheart, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes," said a cheery voice, coming from the bottom of a staircase on the first floor of the house. The female, now known as Esme, moved herself out of her bedroom and down a hallway toward the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, Esme Anne Platt closed the door. The sixteen-year-old took off her flannel nightgown and laid it upon the bathroom floor. She put on the clothes she picked out and stood in front of the sink to wash her face. Placing a towel in her small hands, Esme dried her face. After that, the sixteen-year-old looked up into the mirror above the porcelain sink. Her hand managed to grab onto her hairbrush and began to brush her shoulder-length caramel locks. A small smile formed on her heart-shaped face ready to start a brand new day.

Exiting the bathroom, Esme went back to her bedroom to put on her plaid shoes. When she finished, Esme left her room for the second time that day and made her way down the stairs on the opposite side of the hallway from where the bathroom was located at the end.

Walking into the tiny kitchen, Esme noticed that her mother was nowhere in sight. The girl figured her mother was dusting in another room somewhere else in the house. Esme sat down at the table and began to eat her breakfast-two fluffy pancakes topped with a little butter and syrup, scrambled eggs, a piece toast with strawberry jam, and a small glass of milk.

(A/N: that breakfast sounds so good to have right about now.)

After finishing breakfast, Esme placed the plate and glass in the sink. She went outside to begin her chores. The girl walked around to the back of the house where a large of tub of water and soap was located. A basket of clothes and bed sheets could be found next to the tub. Esme took some of the clothes and put them in the tub to be washed. After rinsing the laundry, she grabbed a small basket of clothes pins that were on the steps of the porch at the back of the house and the basket of recently washed laundry and walked to the clothes line a few feet away.

Putting both baskets on the ground, Esme started to take the laundry and pin them on the clothes line to dry in the sun. When she finished, the girl put both baskets on the porch and grabbed another basket for carrying eggs. She ran to the chicken coop and went inside to gather a batch of eggs. After that was done, Esme carefully walked back to the house. Walking into the kitchen, the sixteen-year-old gave her mom the basket of eggs.

"Mom, I finished my chores. Can I go play now?" Esme asked her mother.

"Sure you can, honey," Esme's mother responded.

With that, Esme went out the door and stopped in the middle of the small front yard. She was deciding on what to do. She glanced at the huge oak tree and a light bulb went off in her head. Her parents told her many times not to climb the tree, but today, at this moment, Esme was feeling the teenage rebellion every teenager goes through at least once in their lifetime. Without even noticing it, she had strolled over to the base of the tree. She glanced at the lowest, empty branched and told herself to remind her father to put a swing there. Looking around, Esme found out that she was alone. Her mother was inside and her father was….somewhere else. The almost subtle cool air breezed around her, and she could feel the summer sun's warmth on her skin.

Slowly, Esme started to climb the tree being very careful on where she put her weight. After about ten minutes, Esme had finally reached the topmost part of the tree. She glanced at the beautiful scenery in front of her. The houses several miles down the road could be seen. The meadows and crops, full of life, were swayed gently in the breeze.

As Esme slowly climbed her way back down the tree, something terrible happened. One branch in the middle of the tree was unsteady and couldn't hold her weight of her foot as she came down it. With a snap, the branch broke and Esme fell toward the ground.

On impact, Esme's right leg broke. Searing pain shot up through her leg causing Esme to cry and scream in pain loud enough to get the attention of her parents. All of a sudden, everything around Esme became pitch black.

A/N: I'm done with this chapter. Although I hate cliff hangers, I have to use it in this chapter. Chapter 2 should be up as soon as I can. It'll be in Esme's point of view. I hope you enjoyed this. Review please.


	2. Meeting Part 1 Esme's POV

A/N: ok. Here's chapter 2 of Eternal Love. I had fun writing this. Thank you to all who reviewed chapter 1. Hope you enjoy this chapter like you did with chapter 1. Enjoy.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts.

Esme's POV

I wasn't sure exactly what was happening at this moment. I couldn't even remember what happened to me-one minute I was climbing down the huge oak tree and the next everything went dark. A severe pain shot up through my leg and I cringed. It hurt so much. Then everything started to come back. I now remembered that the branch broke underneath me and I fell to the ground and broke my leg.

I realized now that I was moving. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the ceiling of the car that my family owned. Looking out the small window, I observed that the while fluffy clouds in the now gray sky were moving. I groaned as I tried to sit up in the backseat. The noise from the brown leather seat got the attention of my mother.

"Esme, honey, you're finally awake," my mother said.

"Yes, mama, but my leg really hurts so bad," I replied. I was actually on the verge of crying right about now. I could feel tears flowing in my eyes as if they had no idea they were to go. Suddenly, I felt the tears finally roll down my cheeks when the pain from the broken bone in my leg became unbearable. I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted the pain to stop completely to the point where it was numb, and I couldn't feel a thing.

"I'm sorry, honey," my mother replied back. I started to sob until it had become uncontrollable.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok," I heard my mother say; "We're almost at the hospital. You're just going to have to be patient."

_We're almost at the hospital?_ Why would we be going to the hospital? Normally, my parents take me to see Dr. Adams if I was sick or hurt. I really didn't know what was going on, but I knew that I had to find out.

"Mama, why are we going to the hospital? You and father normally take me to Dr. Adams," I said.

"Normally, we would take you to Dr. Adams. However, Dr. Adams is away at the moment and the hospital in Columbus is the next best thing," my mother replied back to me.

I had laid back down on the seat and stayed quiet. I noticed that my father hadn't said one word to me. Whatever my punishment was, it was going to be given to me later. I wasn't so sure if my father was going to say something or not. The only thing that I was certain of was the fact that my father was angry with me. I just hoped that he wasn't too angry with me.

The car had finally stopped moving when we arrived at the hospital. Before any of my parents opened their doors, my father spoke for the first time.

"Esme, what the hell were you thinking? How many times have your mother and I told you not to climb that tree? You disobeyed us and climbed that tree anyway. And what happened? You fell, broke your leg, and nearly scared your mother and I to death!"

As he began to finish his little speech, I heard my father opening his door. The creaking sound of the door hinges was loud enough that there was no way that I would have to be deaf to have missed it.

"I'm sorry, fath-" I began to say.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Esme," my father interrupted me.

When he finished, my father exited the car. He slammed the door with such force that it caused the whole car to rattle. I let out a small sob as my eyes began to fill with tears again. I began to cry as I became more emotional.

"Shhh, it's ok honey," my mother said to try and make me stop crying. "Your father is just very upset with you."

"I'm sorry, mother," I said as my sobbing started to slow down.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," my mother replied back.

All of a sudden, the metal door creaked open as my father tried to gently carry me bridal style in the hospital. I heard my mother open her door, got out, and the door shut closed. My parents walked almost simultaneously. As my father carried me, pain kept shooting up my leg making me wince. The first ting I noticed looking around was the large sign in the front yard. The sign said Columbus General. After looking at the sign, I glanced at the building.

_This is a hospital? It's an awfully small to even be considered to be a hospital, especially here in Columbus. Aren't hospitals supposed to be huge?_

My mother opened the one of the big white doors and stepped aside to allow my father to carry me inside. The inside of the hospital was nothing that I expected. The walls were white. A large wooden front desk was located to the right side of the doors. A nurse was sitting down-I couldn't tell exactly what she was doing, but it looked like she was writing something.

Looking around the area, I saw several hallways going in different directions-one hallway went straight ahead of me while the other 2 went to the east and west parts of the hospital. Nurses, orderlies, and doctors were walking about. Some were deep conversations with other people in uniform. To the left of the doors was a small corner that contained lots of chairs. I figured that it was a waiting area. Some of the doctors were talking to people sitting in the chairs.

I saw my mother go up to the front desk. The conversation she had with the nurse was relatively short. The nurse mumbled something and then gave my mother clipboard and a pencil. I saw my mother fill out the clipboard. As my father and I waited for my mother to finish writing, I wondered why my father wouldn't go and sit down in one of the chairs. I was about to ask him to go and sit down, but I immediately decided against it. If my father had yelled at me before, he just might do it again. I didn't want my father to cause a scene and embarrass and humiliate me all at once.

After a few more moments, my mother gave the clipboard back to the nurse behind the desk. After that, the nurse walked around the wooden desk and motioned my mother, who motioned my father to follow the nurse. My father carried me down the hallway straight in front of me. The noise from the lobby started to lessen until it became quiet. The hallway was long because it seemed that my father carried me for a long time when in reality it was only for several minutes.

Before I knew it, the nurse led my parents into a small room. The walls were white. A high table was against the wall. A couple chairs were in a corner facing the table away from the door. The nurse spoke at last.

"You can put your daughter on the table Mr. Platt," the nurse said. "A doctor should be with you shortly." With that, the nurse left the small room and closed the door.

My father gently laid me flat on the table as gently as he possibly could. Then both my parents sat in the chairs waiting patiently for the doctor to arrive. Not long after, the door opened again and what I saw next left me both speechless and breathless.

The doctor was amazingly handsome. His face and hands were pale. He wore a light blue collared shirt with a lighter blue tie and black pants with a black belt and a white lab coat was on top of his casual clothing underneath (1). A small pocket near his left shoulder contained a couple of pens. There were also two other large pockets near his waistline-one on each side of the coat. The doctor had blonde hair and was slicked back as if he kept running his fingers through his hair (2).

"Hello. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he said as he introduced himself to my parents. I noticed that my mother was blushing a little at the doctor's beauty. His voice was nothing that I had ever heard before. It was very musical while still maintaining a sense of calmness and was very genuine and sincere.

Dr. Cullen turned his attention over to me and I felt my heart skip a beat. His eyes were a magnificent golden color that I had never seen before this moment. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that there were dark circles under his eyes as if he was tired. He was also very young looking. There was no way that he was older than thirty if I wasn't mistaken.

_His eyes are the most beautiful that I've ever laid my eyes on. He looks so…cute and handsome. He's definitely the most beautiful person that I've seen. I wonder if he's some angel sent from Heaven. I would love to be with him, but he's probably to old, despite how young looking he is, for me. Plus, he's very tall, a little over six feet, compared to me-five foot six. Oh how I wish-_

I was brought out of my thoughts as he reached the table. I tried not to look at his face since I might end up of staring. I did, however, feel my face flush scarlet as he stood in near proximity from me.

"Hello there, Esme, I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can feel free to call me Carlisle if you like." He said to me. At that moment I could feel my face getting redder than before if that was even possible.

_His first name is Carlisle? Isn't Carlisle an English name?_

It was evident that Dr. Cull-I mean Carlisle- had noticed my blush because he let out a small chuckle that made me blush even more still.

"Hi," was all that I had managed to say slightly embarrassed.

"I hear that you broke your leg," Carlisle said. "May I ask how this came to be?"

"I was climbing down the oak tree in the front yard. As I put my foot on the branch just below me, the branch broke under my weight. I fell down to the ground and that is how I broke my leg. The next thing I know, I was in excruciating pain." I replied.

"Doesn't sound like you enjoyed the pain," Carlisle said back to me.

"No, I didn't." I responded.

"Well, I'm going to have to take a look at your leg. I'll need to push your skirt up to get a better view. Ok?" Carlisle told me.

As he was talking, I distinctly heard the door to the room open again and in walked a nurse several inches taller than me. She had light red hair tied back in a ponytail. The nurse also had a clipboard in her arms. I noted that when she walked fully into the room, she had spotted Carlisle. Right away, her face had a light pinkish blush on her cheeks and seemed to be frozen on the spot.

I focused my attention back to Carlisle and nodded to him that I understood what he was about to do. The nurse finally got the courage to walk to toward where Carlisle was so she can assist him in assessing my leg.

When Carlisle pushed my skirt as gentle as he could, his fingers brushed up on my leg, and I gasped out loud. His fingers were ice cold. He immediately reacted to my reaction as he continued to push up my skirt.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I'm trying my very best to be very careful with your injury."

I knew that he was so sincere and genuine about what he just said. It made me blush profusely again. Carlisle examined my leg with caution as he talked to the nurse though I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. The nurse wrote whatever he said down onto the clipboard.

All the while the examination was taking place, I looked back at my parents for the first time since Carlisle had walked into the room. My mother still had a pinkish tinge on her face, but she kept her small hands in her lap. My father didn't look to happy at the way my mother's attention of focused on the doctor since the moment Carlisle walked in. I looked closer into his eyes revealed a sense of jealously as if mother was going to leave him for Carlisle. A few minutes had passed by when Carlisle had finished his examination.

"Ok, I finished the examination and it turns out that the swelling isn't too bad and everything else is fine. I'll need to X-ray your leg and then we can put a cast on," Carlisle explained.

He saw him reach up to the ceiling in the room. I followed his gaze upward to a machine that Carlisle had his hand on, and he brought the machine down. The top of the machine was round like a circle. Actually, now that it was lowered some more, I saw that the top was an oval shape. There was a tube coming off from the bottom of the oval that was, at least eight inches in diameter. A lens covered the bottom of the tube. The whole machine was gray and made of aluminum.

_Haha! This is an X-ray machine? This is what an X-ray machine looks like? _I thought that it was very funny-looking X-ray machine.

The nurse left the room just as Carlisle flicked a little switch on the side of the machine. As soon as he flicked the switch, a low buzzing noise could be heard. As Carlisle moved the machine up my leg from where it was swollen, a snapshot noise was heard as the machine took a picture of my leg.

When it was over, the nurse came back in the room with 4 X-ray photographs. Carlisle took the photographs and put them up to light in order to see the picture. After glancing at the photographs, Carlisle spoke to me again.

"It looks like you broke your tibia. I'm going to go and get you your cast. Afterwards, we'll be done and then you can go back home." With that said, Carlisle and the nurse both headed to the door at the same time. When they got to the door, Carlisle opened it and motioned the nurse to exit the room first, with him following right behind her. The nurse blushed at his gesture.

_Wow…not only is he kind and caring, he's also a gentleman. I like that. In fact, I think I like Dr. C-Carlisle very much. He's also very sincere and honest-he's just like what a husband should be and then some. As a matter of fact, Carlisle would make a very good husband for me. However, he's probably too old for me. I wonder if he's married. No, he can't be because I didn't notice a ring, but that doesn't mean that he's single. For all I know, he could be dating someone like that nurse or someone else for that matter. I can go home after my cast is on? No, I don't want to leave._

Several minutes later, Carlisle and the nurse came back with a cast bringing me out of my thoughts. Carlisle immediately came over to me.

Before they put on the cast, though, Carlisle began to talk.

"Alright, I'm going to put your bone back in place that way the bone can heal properly. This may hurt." I nodded again and Carlisle had touched my leg where the swelling was, and I winced a little bit from the pain. All of a sudden, a sharp pain shot up as Carlisle put the bone back in place where it should be. I immediately let out a little scream.

"I'm so sorry," Carlisle said. I could tell that he meant it. After that, they began to put the cast on. Putting on the cast didn't take very long-maybe a couple minutes at the most.

"Here, let me help you," Carlisle said to me as he grabbed me around the shoulders. I clutched him around his neck as he lifted me gently and turned me around so my back was against the wall and my feet were dangling off the edge of the table that way they could put the cast on easier. I felt myself blush yet again as I put my arms around his neck. I felt like I was in Heaven and never wanted to leave as I was in Carlisle's arms. The nurse took off my right shoe and sock and gave them to my mother to hold on to.

After that, the nurse went opened the door, and I saw her reach for something outside the door in the hallway. When she came back in, I saw her carrying a pair of crutches. She made her way over to me. She handed me my crutches just as my parents stood up, waiting for me by the door. As I finally assured myself that I had a firm hold of my crutches I stood up holding my right leg, bent at the knee, up.

"Before you leave, you should know that you'll be in that cast for the next six weeks. In six weeks, come back and we'll examine to see if your leg is healed properly. Then, we'll see what happens from then. Also, you better have several cushions under the cast so your leg is properly elevated enough to heal." Carlisle explained to my parents and myself.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, for everything," my mother said.

"Your welcome. It was a pleasure meeting you all, especially you, Esme" Carlisle said, a small smile forming on his face.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Carlisle," I replied back, giving him a small smile back. My parents and I left the small room, exiting the hospital, and made our way to the car to head back home.

I wondered if I would ever meet someone like Carlisle in the near future.

(1)This is what Carlisle wore in the Twilight movie when he went to check to make sure Bella was alright after almost being run over in the school parking lot.

(2) Also from the Twilight movie.

A/N: Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter sooner than I expected since I wrote most of it in one night. By the time I finished, I had a full eight pages just on this chapter alone. Chapter 3 should be up soon and it'll be Carlisle's POV next.


	3. Meeting Part 2 Carlisle's POV

A/N: Alright. Chapter 3 is finally here. Thank you to all who reviewed chapter 2. Sorry it took longer than I thought to get this chapter posted, but I hope that you like it. Enjoy the story. Review at the end please.

thebrokenclock-The only reason I described Carlisle's clothing is because I'm trying a new concept in my writing-using lots of details. So far, it's been good. However, I understand where you're coming from. I tried, using Bing, to look up men's clothing during that time period, but it wasn't giving me exactly what I wanted. So I just figured that men had and wore the clothing that I had described because I really don't think that men's clothing is really that different from that time period. Besides, I don't think men's clothing changed that much. Women's clothing changed drastically over the decades. However, if it makes you happy, I didn't mention Carlisle's clothing at all in this chapter. The other thing is that I'm going on vacation in about a week from now, and I really want to finish this story before then because I don't know how long it would take me to write each chapter.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

Carlisle's POV

I was sitting down at my maple desk in my small office on the west side of the hospital just relaxing from last night's shift. I was feeling very exhausted, wishing I could sleep, but being a vampire for almost 300 years now I knew that I couldn't sleep. I was beginning to be bored so I decided to just look around my office.

The mahogany door directly in front of me was closed at the moment to allow myself to have some privacy. A small light switch was located on the wall. The walls were beige in color. A long bare coat rack made of teak stood upright on the left side of the door by the light switch. Next to the coat rack was a four-drawer steel file cabinet that contained patient records. The cabinet was locked and up against the wall.

There was a little space for the door to open fully where the brass doorknob could touch the wall on the right side of the door. Next to that little space was a small leather chair. A medium-sized table made of rosewood was to the left of the chair. A small lamp stood in the middle of the table.

A small window could be seen on the upper left corner of the lamp. The red-colored curtain covered the window fully as the sun was out and I couldn't afford to allow people to see what would happen if they walked in and saw how the sunlight causes my skin to shine like diamonds. The staff would start asking questions that I would most likely be uncomfortable to answer and then I would have no choice, but to move to another city. This morning was surprising slow. There weren't many patients to care for today. I didn't really want to sit in my office doing paperwork all day. I just hope that I'll get a patient soon that way I won't totally be bored out of my mind.

My large desk sat in the middle of the room. As of right now, there were a bunch of papers scattered over my desk. Normally, I was very neat and organized, but recently it's been hectic. I haven't been able to organize the papers yet. Some of the papers were for work-ups on patients. The hospital used the information on these papers as progress reports on patients. A shiny brass name plate, with my name on it of course, was positioned on the upper right corner of the desk. Several writing utensils were in a small cup I had brought from home next to the name plate.

There was a mirror in a small corner near my desk. I looked at my reflection and saw that I had dark circles under my golden-colored eyes. My blonde hair was slicked back like I was always running my fingers through it constantly. A light fixture was hanging high from the ceiling directly above me. The ceiling was painted white like the rest of the hospital outside of this office. All of the offices in the building were all beige with white ceilings. Everywhere else in the building was all white.

I was about to get started on the paperwork when there was a sudden knock at my office door. The knock was soft. I was sure that the rest of the hospital staff probably wouldn't have been able to hear the knock, but with my extraordinary hearing being a vampire, I was able to hear it.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and Rachel Henderson, a thirty-year-old nurse walked into the room. Rachel was five foot eight inches with long brown hair that was in a ponytail. She wore a white knee-length skirt with a matching white overcoat. Nurse Henderson also wore stockings that went down to her ankles and white flat shoes. There was no ring on her third finger on her left hand; it was obvious that she wasn't married, but I wasn't so sure if she was dating anyone. When she noticed that I was looking at her, Nurse Henderson blushed.

"What can I do for you Rachel?" I asked politely.

"There's a patient in room ten that needs to be examined," Rachel said.

"Thank you, I'll take of it," I replied with a small smile on my eternal cold face.

She blushed again and walked back out of the room.

I was so thrilled that there was a patient in need. I was actually happy that I didn't have to do the paperwork at this moment, but on the other hand I would have to do all of it later. I got up from the large leather chair and made my way out of the office.

As I walked through the hallway toward room ten, I noticed that the all the nurses began to blush and the other doctors were staring at me in envy. I chuckled a little at their reactions. It was actually pretty quiet in the hospital. There were some people walking in the halls while some were in sitting in the waiting room in the lobby.

I turned left at the corner end of the hallway I was in. When I got to room ten, I immediately took out the chart in the holder on the outside of the door. It looked like the sixteen-year-old patient broke her leg.

With the chart in my hand, I opened the door and walked into the room. Immediately, a man and woman, who I assumed were the parents, stood up and made their way toward me. The woman blushed as she looked at me. She was wearing a light pink dress that went down to a little pass her knees. I noticed she had matching pink shoes on with white socks. The woman had shoulder-length brown hair was in a pony tail and stood at five foot nine inches. She also had brown eyes.

I glanced at her husband beside her. He was slightly taller than me by a couple inches compared to myself; I'm six foot two inches tall. The man had short brown hair. The hair was a little bit wavy. He was wearing a plaid flannel shirt under a pair of blue overalls. The man's skin was the same as his wife's-a light tan.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I said as I introduced myself to the parents. The woman blushed again.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Robert Platt and this is my wife, Catherine. Our daughter Esme broke her leg," Mr. Platt explained as he shook my hand. Mr. Platt's handshake was strong and calloused. I figured that he did a lot of handy work. While I was shaking Mrs. Platt's small hand, I noticed a little trace of jealously in Mr. Platt's blue eyes. Apparently, he didn't like how I was showing my appreciation to his wife.

"I will assist in any way I can," I replied back. I then turned my attention to the patient lying on the table against the wall in the far corner.

_Whoa. This is the patient. She's cute and beautiful._

As I made my way over to Esme, I saw her staring at me with a pink tinge on her heart-shaped face. She had a yellow blouse with a purple butterfly in the middle of the blouse. The sixteen-year-old also wore a knee-length light blue skirt and plaid shoes. She had brown eyes and caramel-colored hair that was down. Her skin was different compared to her parents-Esme was more pale with a very light tan that was hardly noticeable.

"Hello there, Esme, I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can feel free to call me Carlisle if you," I said to her. I gave a small chuckle and then I saw that she blushed again.

"Hi," was that all that came out of her mouth almost as if she was embarrassed.

_She has the sweetest voice that I've ever heard in my entire life even as a vampire._

"I hear that you broke your leg," I said. "May I ask how this came to be?"

"I was climbing down the oak tree in the front yard. As I put my foot on the branch just below me, the branch broke under my weight. I fell down to the ground and that is how I broke my leg. The next thing I know, I was in excruciating pain." Esme replied.

"Doesn't sound like you enjoyed the pain," I said back to her.

"No, I didn't." Esme responded.

"Well, I'm going to have to take a look at your leg. I'll need to push your skirt up to get a better view. Ok?" I told her.

As I was talking, I distinctly heard the door to the room open again and in walked a nurse. Her name was Bertha McGee. She had light red hair tied back in a ponytail, tanned skin, and was . She also had Esme's clipboard in her arms. I noted that when she walked fully into the room, she had spotted me. Right away, her face had a light pinkish blush on her cheeks and seemed to be frozen on the spot.

I focused my attention back to Esme and saw her nod to show that she understood what I was about to do. Nurse McGee finally got the courage to walk to toward where I was so she could assist me in assessing Esme's leg.

When I pushed Esme's skirt as gently as I could, my fingers brushed up on her leg, and I heard Esme gasp out loud. I thought that maybe it was from the pain, but then maybe she felt how ice cold my fingers were. Then again, I decided that she gasped in pain. I immediately reacted to her reaction as I continued to push up her skirt.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I'm trying my very best to be very careful with your injury."

I was really sincere and genuine about what happened. I didn't want her to feel any pain whatsoever. I got the impression that Esme was very fragile at this moment. There was something different about this girl. It was as if I needed to protect this girl I was examining. I mentally slapped myself-what was I doing? I needed to focus at the task at hand. I look over at her, and I noticed that Esme was blushing profusely now. I could hear her heart speed up, too. I continued to examine her leg with caution, and a small smile on my face, as I talked to Nurse McGee about Esme's condition on her leg. Nurse McGee wrote down all that I said onto the clipboard.

Esme's leg wasn't too bad on the outside. The area was swollen and very red. I realized that Esme was very lucky that the bone didn't break through the skin when it cracked. Everything else about the girl was fine. Her vitals were normal and all that was needed was to get X-rays of Esme's leg and put her in a cast. Because I had an incredible speed, I was able to finish the examination of Esme's leg in only a few minutes.

"Ok, I finished the examination and it turns out that the swelling isn't too bad and everything else is fine. I'll need to X-ray your leg and then we can put a cast on," I explained.

I reached up to the ceiling in the room upward to a machine that I had my hand on. I began to lower the X-ray machine. The top was an oval shape. There was a tube coming off from the bottom of the oval that was, at least eight inches in diameter. A lens covered the bottom of the tube. The whole machine was gray and made of aluminum.

Nurse McGee left the room just as I flicked a little switch on the side of the machine. As soon as I flicked the switch, a low buzzing noise could be heard. I moved the machine up Esme's leg from where it was swollen, a snapshot noise was heard as the machine took a picture of her leg.

When it was over, Nurse McGee came back in the room with 4 X-ray photographs. I took the photographs and put them up to light in order to see the picture. After glancing at the photographs, I spoke to Esme again.

"It looks like you broke your tibia. I'm going to go and get you your cast. Afterwards, we'll be done and then you can go back home." With that said, Nurse McGee and I both headed to the door at the same time. When we got to the door, I opened it and motioned Nurse McGee to exit the room first. I followed right behind her. She blushed at my gesture. I was always a gentleman around the ladies thanks to the gentleman upbringing my father had bestowed on to me a very, very, very long time ago.

We both went down the hallway to another room to get a cast for Esme's leg and a pair of crutches. I grabbed the cast while Nurse McGee took the crutches. We went back to room ten to where Esme and her parents were waiting patiently.

Before Nurse McGee and I put on the cast, though, I began to talk.

"Alright, I'm going to put your bone back in place that way the bone can heal properly. This may hurt." Esme nodded again and I grabbed Esme's leg where the swelling was, and she winced a little bit from the pain. I counted back from three and on one the bone was back in place where it should be. Esme immediately let out a little scream.

"I'm so sorry," I said. It was the hardest thing I had to do, but in order for the bone to heal properly I had to put in back in place. I knew that it must have been excruciating for Esme to feel that. I realized that the easiest way to put the cast on was to have Esme sitting upright on the table. I decided to help her.

"Here, let me help you," I said to Esme as I grabbed her around the shoulders. She clutched onto me around my neck as I lifted her gently and turned Esme around that way her back was against the wall and her feet were dangling off the edge of the table. I saw her blush yet again as she put her arms around my neck. Nurse McGee took off Esme's right shoe and sock and gave them to Mrs. Platt to hold on to.

After that the cast was properly in place, Nurse McGee went to the door to get the crutches that she left in the hallway just outside the door. When she came back in, I saw her carrying a pair of crutches. She made her way over to Esme. She handed Esme her crutches just as Esme's parents stood up, waiting for their daughter by the door. When Esme looked like she had a firm hold of the crutches, she stood up holding her right leg, bent at the knee, up. I figured that if Esme were standing upright as if her leg wasn't broken, Esme would have stood at five foot six inches tall. It was then that I had almost forgotten to say something.

"Before you leave, you should know that you'll be in that cast for the next six weeks. In six weeks, come back and we'll examine to see if your leg is healed properly. Then, we'll see what happens from then. Also, you better have several cushions under the cast so your leg is properly elevated enough to heal." I explained to Esme and her parents.

After I said what I said, I had sort of had an epiphany. I realized then that I didn't want her to go. I wanted to get to know Esme more. It was odd because I was feeling something that I couldn't quite explain.

I mentally slapped myself for the second time today when I came to the conclusion that I couldn't get to know Esme more because I was afraid. Afraid what Esme would do or react if she knew that I was a vampire. I was afraid that I would scare her. At that moment, another voice in my head made a point.

_You can't get to know Esme because she's only sixteen, and you're already pretending to be thirty-five. It's time for you to move on despite how badly you don't want to. Besides, she's able to have a life. You want her to grow old, don't you? She'll grow up, get married, and maybe have children, even. She'll watch her children grow older and get married, too. Maybe she'll have grandchildren. Esme will be able to have a life that you won't be able to have anymore._

The voice in my head was right. Esme was too young for me despite how young I looked. I was physically twenty-three and would always be forever. I wanted this girl to have a life of her own that I will never have anymore. I wanted Esme to grow old and die due to old age or something. I want her to be happy. I was already pretending to be thirty-five, and I would have to move again soon before the staff notices that I'm not aging like they are. I felt very sad at this. However, if I had my way, I would have wanted Esme to myself and make her my wife.

I've been alone for so long now since I left the Volturi in Italy and the loneliness was starting to affect me personally. I wanted companionship, someone who would be there when I got home; someone to talk to whenever. Esme would have been perfect, but it would never work.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, for everything," Mrs. Platt said.

"Your welcome. It was a pleasure meeting you all, especially you, Esme" I said, a small smile forming on my face.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Carlisle," Esme replied back, giving me a small beautiful smile back. Esme and her parents left the small room to go back home.

I wondered if I would ever meet someone like Esme sometime in the near future.

A/N: Yay! I'm done with this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I had a little writer's block because I realized that Carlisle's point of view would be just a little bit harder to write than Esme's point of view. Chapter 4, the last chapter, should be up real soon as I'll be going on vacation next week for a couple of weeks, and I want to finish this story up before I leave. While I'm on vacation, I'll be working on my next story that will be up when I get back. Please Review.


	4. Epilogue

A/N: Alright. This is the last chapter of Eternal Love. I know it was short, but it turned out to quite awesome-I should say so myself. Anyway, I'm due to leave on vacation soon and won't be taking my laptop with me. With that, I'll be writing a new story while I'm on vacation and when I come back I'll be typing the new story up and posting it when I can. Plus, this will give me the opportunity to revise a chapter I had written a very long time ago and I could really like to get back to writing that story and finishing it. I'll just have to see what happens though because I'm sure what story will be my next story-Twilight or Naruto.

Six weeks after Esme had first broken her leg, her parents took her back to the hospital. On the way there, Esme looked calm and relaxed on the outside, but on the inside she was extremely excited and a little nervous. She wouldn't admit this to anyone, but she was really happy that she was going to see Carlisle again.

At first, it was hard for Esme to get around the house with crutches on. The brunette was glad of the crutches though. During the six weeks, Esme didn't have to do many chores and was grateful for it. The girl was glad that she climbed that huge oak tree that day.

The stopping of the car brought Esme out of her thoughts. She opened the car door and her dad helped her out of the car. Once out, Esme grabbed her crutches and swung herself into the hospital.

She waited for a few minutes as her mother signed her in. Esme sat down in one of chairs in the waiting area. Her parents sat down next to her. Her mother sat in the chair on her right while her father sat to the left.

Moments later, a nurse with blonde hair came over to them. The blonde nurse led Esme and her parents to a room. She told the three of them that a doctor would be with them in a minute. Esme's parents sat in the chairs. It was quiet during that minute.

The door opened and Esme expected Carlisle to come walking in through the door. Esme's hopes were crossed when a male doctor that she hasn't seen before entered the room. The doctor had short reddish-brown hair with green eyes. He was around six feet tall. A brown-haired nurse walked in after the doctor.

"Hello there. I'm Dr. Smith. I'm here to check on your leg."

Esme was confused.

_Dr. Smith. What? Where's Carlisle?_

"Where's Dr. Cullen?" Esme asked the nurse.

"Dr. Cullen left us unfortunately. He went to Chicago." the nurse replied.

"When did he leave?" Esme asked.

"He left several days after you first came in. Everyone was so sad when he left." The nurse responded.

Esme was saddened about this statement. She couldn't believe that Carlisle left.

Dr. Smith checked Esme's leg. It didn't take long at all. He took some X-rays and vitals.

"Well, I'm done. The bone isn't fully healed yet, so the cast will stay on for another two weeks. Then we'll see how the bone is then, and we'll go from there."

Esme's parents thanked Dr. Smith and stood up. Esme got up as well. She made her way out of the hospital and into the car with her parents. Esme became a little depressed at the news that Carlisle left and she may never see him again. She would never forget him.

Meanwhile, Carlisle was walking down the sidewalk to begin his shift at Chicago General Hospital. The sky was cloudy today. He had a feeling that it was going to rain; maybe even a storm would roll in. These past five weeks had been good. However, at the same time, Carlisle felt depressed and lonelier than ever.

There was no time to dwell on that thought now. He had a job to do. He had patients to see and care to. He left out a sigh as he arrived at the hospital front doors. Carlisle's eyes were golden today with very dark circles around his eyes. He knew that he would have to hunt again soon.

After seeing at least ten patients, Carlisle went to his office on the east side of the hospital. It was his first break for the day, and he could use the time to sit and relax for awhile. Many of the nurses that he passed in the hallway to his office blushed. When he got to his office, Carlisle opened the door and stepped inside.

Carlisle closed the door and sat in his chair behind his desk. He began to contemplate on things. Ever since he left Columbus, he couldn't stop thinking about Esme. He wondered how she was doing. He wondered if he would see Esme again. Sometimes, he would even wonder if she missed him just as much as he missed her in a way. Carlisle would never forget her.

Little did Carlisle and Esme know, they would meet each other again in ten years. This second meeting would change their lives FOREVER!

A/N: Alright. I'm done with this story. I know this chapter is short, but I didn't know how I was going to end it. Now I'll be working on a new story that won't be up until about two weeks from now since I'll be on vacation. Thanks to all reviewers who enjoyed this wonderful, yet short, story.


	5. Story Warning

**MY FAITHFUL READERS, THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from a fellow FFnet author!  
In this is an important notice that will affect everyone on this site and many others.**

**AJTREY got a message from a fellow writer, GameLover41592, and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back. **  
**The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the Internet is back. **  
**Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. **

**SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it is on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted', they will be treated as a felon.  
That is one of the highest forms of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even visiting the website we all love, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it affects us all as Fanfiction will be attacked as well.  
A FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Charmed, the list is endless.**

**You think I'm exaggerating?**  
**I promise you that if this bill passes, it will not be long, not long at all!**  
**Because once this passes, then anything goes.**  
**Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanfiction manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested for using sapphire blue or emerald green in the iris of one of their characters, like another author.**  
**This affects us all, and we cannot allow it to happen.**

**I know that some of you may not believe me and I completely understand.  
I could be making this up for all you know.  
But I'm not, and I've provided links below to prove to you I am telling the truth.  
Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself!**

**www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Or just type 'SOPA' into the search bar on your homepage!**

**We are not as powerless as some might think. **  
**We've stopped SOPA before and we WILL do it again. **  
**Our stories, our ideas, our dreams, our passions are being threatened. **  
**Everything, from FanFiction to Fan Art to YouTube, is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms.  
Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe.  
Tell your friends and have them pass along this message to their other friends so that we may stand up to fight this.  
It is our right as freedom of speech.**

**We are not doing what we love to make money, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art, and our dreams to everyone who wishes to see them.**  
**We can stop them, but only if we stand together.**

**Remember, United We Stand, But Divided We Fall!**

**Please my friends, all of my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love become nothing but a distant memory!  
Please spread the word and help us to once again be free on the internet!  
We've stopped SOPA before, so let's do it again!  
Let's push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!**

**Please ewrite this and post it on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**Sincerely, Konohashinobi07**


End file.
